The Middle One
by WingedBlades
Summary: What if the Winchesters had a Middle sister? With a severe addiction? Can they save her from monsters as well as from herself? Based on season one, Regular updates please Read and Review? I could do with constructive criticism :  Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Summary; - Alexis Winchester is two years younger than Dean, and two years older than Sam. Their mother died when she was two and a half, and since then she grew up as a hunter. But when Sammy left for Stanford things changed again, and now Sammy's back with Dean things are about to change…but for the worst or the good? Alexis has a secret, one that isn't well hidden, will they be able to help her? Or will they continue to focus on the search for their Dad?

(again I suck at summary's I spent a lot on time on the actual story so I hope you like it)

P.S I update regularly. I hope you like it, and please review!

Then:

Sam looked down at his trembling hands, full of adrenaline, everything was shaking. That wasn't the first time he stood up to his Dad, and he thought he had been getting better at it, but this was most definitely the worst argument out of all of them. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to do this anymore, he didn't want to deal with the crap that came with hunting. And most of all he didn't want to deal with taking orders anymore, he didn't want to be a soldier!

However, he couldn't leave his siblings behind, he knew Dean could handle John, but he worried about Alexis the most. She was so fragile, yet so strong, he didn't understand how his sisters' mind worked, he didn't understand how she could keep herself together all the time. He asked her about it once, and she simply replied "because I know, when we hunt, I will do everything humanely possible to save all of them," of course that statement was wrong, the fact Alexis went…well the fact she didn't manage to save someone a couple weeks back, it was slowly killing her inside each and every day. And that's why Sam didn't want to leave her.

And Dean, what would Dean say if he left? Heck he knew he'd be pissed, but would Dean actually DO anything about it? If Sam kept his whereabouts quiet, would any of them actually come and look for him?

Sam flinched as he heard his Dad throw a glass on the floor in anger, he heard Alexis shout at him to tell him to calm down, then he heard Dean shout for some reason. With a deep intake of breath Sam stood up and clenched his shaking fists. He would miss Alexis, and he would miss Dean, but he had to get away from this. He walked two steps to the motel door and pushed it open, all eyes turned to him.

"I've had enough!" Sam said through heavy breaths.

John's eyes narrowed on Sam, anger almost piercing straight through them. "You want to leave? fine! Then go!" He shouted.

"No, will you two stop it!" Alexis screamed and stood in-between them.

John's throat seemed to clench as he looked into Alexis' eyes. Sam knew why, he remembered his Dad saying countless times to Alexis how much she looked like their mom, and he knew deep down it killed him inside.

"Alexis," Dean spoke and quietly pulled her out the way.

John marched straight up to Sam. "It's your choice boy! You don't want this life, fine! Just don't come crawling back to us if the normal life goes wrong!" he spat.

Sam swallowed hard. "Deal,"

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

Alexis remembers that night all too well, she remembers the smell of liquor coming out of her Dad's breaths. She remembers the tears welling up in her eyes, and the soft touch from Dean's arm around her back. It hurt to remember that night, it hurt to remember any night admittedly, but that night in particular was the worst. It was the night her Sammy left for Stanford, it was the same night she got dumped on Bobby.

"Alexis are you okay?" a colleague asked her as she stared in to space.

Alexis snapped out of her day dream to look up at her work friend. "Yeah Melissa, I'm fine," she sighed and put on a smile.

Melissa pursed her lips as she looked down at her form. "You know, there is that coun-"

"NO!" Alexis spat. "I'm not going to some dumb-ass counsellor who thinks they know everything about me, because they don't…_no-one does_," She mumbled.

Melissa nodded; she knew Alexis was right, no-one knew much about her. All they knew was she was the local (Bobby's) niece, and if anyone treated her in the wrong way there would be hell to pay. "In that case, there is a Mr Brenham in sector two, deep laceration to the arm, wife casually walked towards him with a knife, she slipped and hey presto, he wound up in our ward!" Melissa said and handed Alexis Mr Brenham's files. "Now get to work," she smiled and walked off.

Alexis sighed and looked down at her sheet.

"Hello Mr Brenham," she smiled once she reached her patient. "I'm nurse Winchester, I hear you've got yourself in a bit of a sticky situation," she smiled politely as she entered through the curtains.

"Could say that," Mr Brenham winced in pain.

"Well let me take a look at you," Alexis said as she uncovered the make-shift bandage the paramedics made to reduce the bleeding. The laceration was deep, and Alexis was sure if she looked close enough she would be able to see the bone. Something didn't feel right, his wife was supposed to have slipped, but if she did the laceration wouldn't be that deep, the knife his wife was holding would have just grazed him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mrs Brenham asked, her face pale her eyes swelled from her tears.

Alexis looked up at her and covered the laceration back up. "He should be, he will most probably need surgery, the laceration is quite deep. Do you mind if I ask how your husband did this?"

The wife sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I slipped, I had a knife, and then I blacked out. Hit my head on the floor," she swallowed as she pointed to her bruised head.

"I'll get you some ice, but for now, Mr Brenham I'll fetch a nurse to clean your wound and prep you for surgery," Alexis smiled quickly and left the curtained room.

She went straight back into thinking about Sammy, and where he was now, and she wished more than anything that he had survived – that some monster hadn't caught him unarmed. And then she did one more thing, something she rarely did, she prayed that she would get to see him some time and she had faith that she would.

Just then she felt a buzz in her pocket, she frowned and swooped it out as she quickly went through the back entrance of the hospital.

"Bobby, what is it? Are you okay?" she spoke fast.

Bobby grunted. "Okay is an understatement, but yeah, I'm good. Just thought I'd let you know I have…a case, it's here,"

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. "Here in Sioux Falls?"

Bobby sighed. "Yeah," he paused, and Alexis felt awkward, then it hit her.

"Oh my god! You want to ring my Dad don't you?" she grunted. It was part of the deal of her staying with Bobby, any danger in Sioux Falls, any what-so-ever Bobby had to call her Dad.

"That's the thing, I've already tried," Bobby sounded irritated, but that was nothing unusual.

"And…?" Alexis frowned.

"And the god damn idjit didn't answer," Bobby grunted again.

"Jeez Bob don't get too cranky, have you had any sleep since I started my shift?" she asked concern clear in her voice.

"No," Bobby grunted. "But listen, once you've finished your shift come straight back here, it's going to be a long night," then he cut off.

Alexis sighed. She did long for a hunt, any hunt, but at the same time she felt safe and secure where she was now. She had a good job at the hospital, and she felt like she was actually saving people, and that's what attracted her to the life she already had.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam – somewhere in South Dakota<p>

Sam jumped up from his dream state and looked around him quickly. Dean could feel the tension coming off him, after all Sam had been asleep for near enough ten hours, the longest he'd slept since Jess died. And every time Sam woke up, he would jolt up, pupils wide and look around him.

"Good sleep?" Dean commented, he glanced at Sam quickly then back out on the open road.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Sam mumbled. He tried his best to stretch in the Impala and then examine the surroundings outside the car. Once he saw a sign he frowned and shot a glance at Dean. "Why are we still in South Dakota?"

Dean took a quick intake of breath. "We have to pick up someone,"

Sam frowned, "Who?"

Dean cleared his throat, Sam could have two reactions if he found out who they were seeing. One; he would shout at him, cause fuss, and make them leave. Or (his more preferable option) two; he would be delighted with the thought of seeing his older sister. "Alexis,"

Sam's jaw dropped as he contemplated. "She's not with Dad?"

Dean frowned. "Of course she's not with Dad! Why did you think that?"

Sam shrugged, and avoided eye contact with Dean. "Dad just seemed more protective over her than he was with us,"

Dean tried hard not to roll his eyes, this was a sensitive subject, and he wanted to avoid an argument. "He was," he admitted.

Sam nodded and pulled his lips to the side as he thought. "She's with Bobby isn't she?"

Dean grunted to himself. "Yeah,"

Sam laughed, he laughed so hard it almost shook the Impala – this confused Dean. Out of all the possible reactions he never expected that one.

"What?" Dean grunted.

Sam tried to contain his laughter. "Well the ol' man really did go crazy after I left didn't he?"

Dean didn't even try to hide his eye roll.

Sam stopped laughing and resorted to a large smile. "I mean, that's the reason she's there isn't it? After that kill a few weeks before I left, he was trying to take better care of her, and he thought having two brothers would solve that. But then I left and-"

"And Dad sent her packing to Bobby! Yeah," Dean said, his jaw clenched. That's just one of the reasons for his boiling anger in the pit of his stomach, Sam left, and because of it Alexis was pushed out of his life. All because she didn't have enough body guards to protect her, he didn't just loose a brother and a sister that day, he lost his best friends even if he didn't like to admit it to himself, it was true.

Sam's smile faded and he looked to the floor. "Isn't she going to be kinda pissed if we just show up?"

Dean grinned, Alexis never like unwanted visitors, especially ones she didn't like. But he hadn't left her out of the dark completely, every time he went solo he would attempt to call Bobby and check up on her, and sometimes he would even call Alexis herself, then stop by the next day for a catch-up session with her. The last time they spoke things were fine, simple, no complications – now he was going to show up with Sammy, he was sure things would be different. "Na, I'm pretty sure she'll appreciate the visit,"

Sam nodded then another thought came to his mind. "Does she hunt with Bobby?"

Dean gave him an exasperated look.

"What? I'm interested that's all!" he said in his defence.

Dean let out one last sigh. "You'll see once we get there Sammy, you'll see,"

Sam didn't take any comfort in Dean's words, but he knew better than to back-chat him, so he slid down in his chair and looked out at the setting sun. He wished more than anything that Alexis wouldn't be mad at him, that she would be the one person who understood where he came from, she was normally that person – but from the tone of Dean's voice it sounded as if she might have changed, and that scared Sam, that scared Sam quite a lot.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) I shall be updating regularly, I hope you Review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all : ) Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter, here is the more interesting one!

Sammy returns to Alexis

Alexis turned the key in Bobby's door and stepped into the front room. Her late shift was finally beginning to catch up with her, she could physically feel the bags under her eyes, luckily Bobby had some pills that would keep her awake for the next few hours to get some research done. She closed the front door quietly and frowned at the atmosphere, it felt heavy and different.

"Bobby!" she shouted. "Bobby I'm home!" Still no reply, she grabbed a crowbar that was casually propped up against the wall, Bobby used it the other night to break into a house and left it there, he always left things lying around – but he never had time to clean it up, and neither did she.

Slowly she slipped off her small black heels and placed them carefully on the floor. She gripped the crowbar tighter and raised it in the air as she turned the corner to the…well it was sort of the living area, but a messy one covered with books. She moved past the sofa elegantly and reached the kitchen door. She heard a quiet rustling and with quick deep breaths she swished around the corner. "Hands where I can see them!"

Bobby jumped up and hit his head underneath the sink. He stood up quickly and frowned as he looked at Alexis. "What the heck you doing girl?"

Alexis blushed slightly and put the crowbar behind her back, acting as if he hadn't seen it. "I thought, I heard…nothing, sorry Bobby," she sighed and placed the crowbar down on the side. "What were you doing down there?"

Bobby sighed and cleaned his hands with a towel. "Sinks busted, was trying to repair it before you came in here and shoved that bar in my face!"

Alexis let out a soft sigh. "Sorry, been rough at work, I'll start dinner,"

"How is that going?" Bobby asked and leaned against the counter as he watched Alexis grab some eggs from the fridge.

"It's going fine Bobby, thanks," she said and hid her face as she prepared the omelettes. "It's nothing that needs fussing about!"

Bobby snorted. "I ain't fussing, just…" he paused to contemplate.

"Fussing," Alexis smirked.

She finished making omelettes and they sat at the table eating and flipping through books. They made it until quite late, they'd been at it for eight hours after Alexis finished work, and it was now two o'clock in the morning. Alexis sighed as Bobby's head bobbed up again as he fell asleep but then realised what he was doing.

"What we looking for again?" Alexis yawned.

"Anything, something to do with preying on married couples, like something that had a bad relationship," Bobby shrugged and closed his book.

Alexis stretched in her seat and looked at their empty plates. "That could be anything," she sighed and placed them in the sink.

"Yeah well we have to cover all options," Bobby grunted and opened another text book.

"I've read that one," Alexis sighed and sat back down.

"Okay, how about we try again in the morning? You got work?" He asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No because I worked twenty four hours yesterday they let me have the next day off, but I might go in anyway," Alexis shrugged.

Bobby sighed heavily and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fussing," Alexis commented.

"I ain't fussing!" Bobby grunted. "Ever since you've got here, you've been non-stop working and it…it concerns me!"

Alexis looked into Bobby's crystal eyes, they were tired, but she could see the concern which is something her father used to hide well. "Time for bed then? I'll stay and help with some research tomorrow," she smiled.

Bobby knew that meant she wasn't going to work, and he appreciated it, so he nodded and they both made their way up the stairs and into their rooms.

Bobby plonked himself on his bed, and the mattress shifted slightly underneath him. He was worried about Alexis, he didn't want to fuss, but that's all he could do! He had grown to her, he liked her, and she felt like his own. Then there came that anger, the frustration towards John for dumping her with him in the first place, just because Sam left and he didn't think he could handle another frustrated teen. Bobby clenched his fists, then realised what he was doing…fussing, he loosened a bit and let sleep overtake him.

Alexis sighed and changed her clothes, she jumped into her warm mattress, sleep deprivation finally kicked in and she locked her thoughts away.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Dean do you think this is a good idea?" Sam whispered in frustration.

Dean looked behind him and grinned at Sam. "Nope!"

Sam sighed and flung his arms in the air. "Bobby will kill you if you break his lock!"

Dean grinned again. "I know!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Anyway aren't you forgetting this is BOBBY'S house we're breaking into, not some average family who wouldn't think to put booby traps any place they could think of?"

Dean sighed. "Look anyone who breaks into Bobby's house is a looser, and an idiot!"

Sam frowned. "So then that makes you a looser and an idiot?"

Dean pursed his lips. "No, do you know why?"

Sam shook his head.

"Because I'm not 'anyone'," Dean grinned and finally broke the lock.

They both stumbled in and looked around cautiously as if a flaming arrow were to come straight towards them. But it didn't. When they finally thought it was safe they stepped around the house more casually.

"Why are all the lights out?" Sam frowned and looked around at the papers on the dinning table.

Dean shrugged and began opening some cupboards. "I dunno, maybe they're on a hunt or something?"

"What are you doing?" Sam frowned at Dean.

"Looking for some food I'm starving!" Dean grumbled.

Alexis shot up in her bed and looked out at her dark room. She looked at the clock and cussed under her breath. "Two hours sleep is that it! Seriously?" she grumbled and grabbed her dressing gown and stepped out her room.

She ran down the stairs, her footsteps naturally quiet and made it to the kitchen. A figure was underneath the sink rummaging through it. Alexis sighed and put her hand by the light switch.

"Seriously Bobby, I thought you fixed that thing already?" she said and flicked the light switch on.

Dean stood up quickly and blinked at the sudden light change.

Alexis' eyes widened and her heartbeat increased. "Dean!" she smiled her eyes lit up, Dean saw it and smiled too.

"Hey Alexis," he said in a husky voice.

Next thing Dean knew Alexis ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Gosh I've missed you!" she then let go of him and playfully slapped him.

"Excuse me?" Dean frowned and snuck a glance at Sammy.

"When was the last time you visited?" Alexis glared at him, a smile still on her face.

"Oh, about a month? Look I'm sorry I've been busy!" he urged.

"That's fine! I just wish I could be out there with you!" she sighed and looked to the floor.

Dean hesitated, he was surprised she hadn't noticed Sam yet. He looked at Sam and struggled to find words. "Alexis…" he swallowed.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Uh…" he bit his lip and looked towards Sammy.

Alexis frowned and followed his line of sight. Sammy stood there, hands in his pockets, and he looked extremely nervous.

"Sammy?" Alexis gasped.

"Yeah," he shifted his position awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying not to spit at him or anything.

Sammy swallowed and straightened his back. "Dean needs us…Dad needs us,"

Alexis' jaw tightened. "Why?" she asked Dean.

"Dad's been missing, it was a hunting trip, he's been gone a few weeks," Dean said and kept his eyes locked on hers.

"How long?" Alexis asked in code, she tried to contain her anger.

Dean shifted. "How long for what?"

"How long you been dragging Sammy's ass with you?" Alexis kept stern.

Dean just continued to stare into her green marble eyes. "A week,"

Alexis jolted, as if she had just been punched in the stomach. "Take some food, whatever you need, then leave," she said calmly.

"Alexis please!" Sammy urged but he couldn't stop her as she walked up the stairs.

Dean stared at the space she was stood in, he was shocked, he thought she would be happy with Sammy back. The pair used to be as tight as a knotted rope! But no, she just walked away, without a chance for him to see the emotion in her eyes as she spoke to Sammy. It made it harder to understand her – and Dean hated that.

"Dean, maybe we should…" Sam said quietly.

"No!" Dean hissed. "No, we're not leaving until Alexis comes with us, I'm not abandoning her for the second time!" he marched towards the couch and sat down on it.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to contain his emotion. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. Seeing his family hurt like this, because of a decision he made, could have ripped him apart if he didn't think he could fix it.

Alexis tried hard not to storm up the stairs, Bobby came out of his room, the light highlighting every wrinkle on his face. Alexis brushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Alexis? What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Downstairs is what's wrong!" she grunted and managed to pull Bobby's hand off to storm into her room.

Bobby frowned and quickly got dressed. He casually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bobby," Sam said his voice shook.

Bobby, at the sound of his name, turned around startled. "Sammy?" he frowned. "Boy, how did you-"

"Hey Bobby," Dean nodded as he leant against the wall.

* * *

><p>Alexis sat down at her dressing table, and looked around the dim room. It was tidy, the only tidy room in the house, and she wanted to go back into her bed to make the use of her free time. But how could she sleep knowing her wish came true?<p>

She did want to see Sammy again, it was the one important thing on her bucket list, she wanted to see him at the same time as Dean. It physically hurt her, like a hole started to open up in her chest when Dean said 'one week', they had been hunting one week without her!

She took a big sigh and shook her head. Maybe she was just being selfish, from Dean's eyes Sammy could have been closer to him at the time than she was and it would have saved petrol, but from her point of view they had never been fussed on that stuff before. Then a wave of guilt hit her, maybe it wasn't Sammy's decision to go with Dean, maybe he got pushed into it like he used to.

With another deep sigh Alexis stood up and got dressed, she fixed her hair and made her way down the stairs. The Winchester's were never big on apologies, but Alexis was the exception.

"A case? In Sioux falls? Seriously?" she heard Dean say in astonishment.

Bobby let out a sigh. "Yeah, I don't know what it is yet! We've been up half the night!"

"Oh, did Alexis not have a shift at the hospital?" she heard Dean reply, and mentally pictured a frown.

"Yep, twenty four hours," Bobby responded, then they fell quiet. Alexis didn't bother waiting to hear their concerns over her. She simply went in the opposite direction into the once dining room.

"Oh crap!" she blurted once she looked up to see Sam pulling his top off.

Sam chuckled and replaced it with another top. "Thanks,"

"Well maybe you should change in a bathroom or something, you know? Like normal people!" Alexis retorted and sat down on the couch.

Sam chuckled again. "Yeah, since when do we ever act like normal people?"

Alexis gave a light laugh which soon disappeared. "So you and Dean…a week?"

Sam looked down at his feet. "Yeah, listen we should have-"

Alexis cut him off. "Why? Did Dean push you into it?"

Sam frowned and sat down on the floor. "Listen Alexis…you're my big sister and I love you, but you have to understand if things went differently I wouldn't be here, I'd still be living at Stanford." Sam swallowed, pictures of his burning girlfriend swarmed his head and he tried to push them back.

"So…what happened?" Alexis asked confused as to why Sam had a slight glazed expression.

"My…girlfriend died, same thing that killed mom," Sam announced quietly.

Alexis' eyes widened. "O…Sam…I,"

"Don't okay, we should have called you earlier," Sam sighed and tried to push back his emotions.

"Yeah you should! But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I saw you," Alexis sighed not even bothering to hide the guilt on her face.

Sam nodded half smiling. "Call it even?"

Alexis smirked. "Sure twerp!"

There was a brief moment in silence as they both examined each other.

"You got big," Alexis commented. "Real big!"

Sam smirked. "Yeah well you got…nothing, you always were a skinny ass!"

"Hey I don't like having junk in my trunk!" Alexis smirked.

Sam laughed, a delightful laugh, the kind he used to make when he was little – it put a smile on Alexis' face.

"So what have you been doing here?" Sam asked and looked around at the array of books.

"Working at the local hospital," she shrugged.

"Huh," Sam shrugged.

Alexis frowned. "What the heck is _huh _supposed to mean?" she chuckled.

"Go figures that's all," Sam shrugged.

"Again…what?" Alexis frowned really not getting the point.

"Come on, you were always the one patching everyone up on a hunt, whether it was us or not…it just makes sense that's all," Sam shrugged.

They both looked up at the interruption of footsteps coming towards them. Dean stood in the doorway, Bobby behind him, they both looked in-between Sam and Alexis, eyes raised.

"Well isn't this cosy!" Dean commented.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We good to go?"

"Actually…" Bobby started and looked to Dean to finish.

"We've got a case," Dean sighed.

Sammy laughed. "In Sioux Falls?"

Bobby snorted. "What Sioux falls ain't good enough for a case now?"

"Yeah well whether it is or isn't we got a case, similar thing to earlier," Dean warned Sam in code, Alexis contained her anger at the fact they even had a code.

"Care to share?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Me and Sam just came back from a hunt, close to here…actually just about an hour away," Dean announced. "It was a married couple, the woman was possessed and stabbed her husband in the arm, we tried exorcising her but it didn't work," Dean announced and Sam looked down.

"So then what was it?" Alexis frowned.

"We thought it was Wicca," Sam announced.

"And…? You ganked the bitch right?" Alexis asked intrigued in this story, she missed the days when they would all sit and make up stories about a hunt.

"We thought we did…maybe she has friends in this area," Sam shrugged.

A thought came across Alexis mind and she twigged. "Wait! This married couple what were there last name?" she urged.

"Uh…" Dean hesitated.

"Mr and Mrs Brenham," Sam answered for him. "Tipped the ambulance crew and they were off, we cleared their house of any hex bags, scrubbed off the symbols, all after the paramedics went."

"And did you look into their history? The relationship with the Wicca?" Alexis asked, thoughts processing in her head at light speed.

They both shook their heads.

"Okay and why does this affect Sioux falls?" Alexis asked quickly.

"The young couple that live eight houses away, you remember them?" Bobby asked.

Alexis shrugged. "Yeah sure,"

"Dead," Bobby replied.

Alexis looked down, and tried to contain her grief, she didn't know the couple very well but they were still lives, and someone took the gift of life away from them. "Alright, Mr and Mrs Brenham are patients of mine down at the hospital, I'll ring in a couple of hours to check up on them. He'll be in recovery," Alexis thought out loud.

"Alright, we can ask them some questions, they know what we did for them so they won't argue," Dean shrugged.

Alexis chuckled. "Wow, our first case together in how many years?"


	3. Home Invasion

Hey all thanks for reading the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D

R and R please! :D

* * *

><p>Home Invasion<p>

Dean shifted in the passenger seat, he grunted at thought of being in a car other than the Impala, and even worse he wasn't the driver! Alexis gripped the steering wheel tight and kept her eyes on the open road. Dean had told Alexis they were going to the hospital in the Impala, Alexis didn't agree, and by the state of this situation it's clear she won.

"You're car is…" Sam tried to find words as he sat in the back seat and looked around at the cleanliness of it. There wasn't a crumb anywhere! "…clean! Can we keep this?"

Dean shot Sam a glare. "Still don't see how we can't take the Impala,"

Alexis ignored them and tried to focus on the road, her eyes itched from tiredness and her skin trembled with shakes. "Hold the wheel for a sec?" she asked Dean.

Dean sighed and held the wheel.

Alexis bent down to the side pocket of her car and found some pills, she popped a few in her mouth and dry swallowed them. She ignored the glance Dean and Sam shared and took back the wheel. "What're you taking?" Dean asked.

"Pills, got them from the medics, help me stay awake," she shrugged.

Dean hesitated and looked at Sam to give him a quick smile then return to stare at Alexis. He has seen a side to her before, a side he wasn't sure if Sammy remembered or not, and he sure as hell didn't want Sammy to EVER see it – regardless to whether he had or hadn't before. "Alexis," Dean sighed.

"Don't go there Dean, you got your problems I got mine, lets leave it at that yeah?" Alexis smirked and put her foot down to make the car go faster.

"Yeah sure whatever," Dean shrugged.

They arrived at the hospital, Alexis shoved another pill in her mouth and put her doctors' coat on, Dean and Sam followed her everywhere. They watched as she was greeted by fellow doctors and nurses, even the receptionist, and Sam was jealous…jealous that she had the life Sam had, but she had managed to keep it. Then he began to doubt Dean's decision on Alexis helping them, because she seemed pretty damn set at the hospital.

"Hey Alexis!" Melissa smiled and waltzed up to her.

"Melissa," she smiled.

"Oh…hey," Dean smirked and nodded to her, obviously hoping to get lucky.

"Uh…you are?" she frowned in response.

"Dean, Dean Winchester," he nodded and shook her hand.

Alexis sighed and rubbed her pounding head. "Melissa, these are my brothers, Dean and Sam,"

"Oh hey, it's so nice to finally meet some of her family," Melissa smiled.

Sam tried not to read too much in Melissa's words and tapped Alexis on the shoulder, to try and remind her they have a case.

"Melissa is Mr Brenham still in recovery?" she asked trying to stay professional and friendly at the same time.

"Uh…yeah, why?" Melissa frowned.

"My brothers, they're federal agents, they're here to ask them some questions," Alexis announced and looked to her brothers who were already holding the fake I.D and had their thumbs by their fake name so Melissa couldn't see them.

"Oh, yeah sure…wow you're family are just full off people who do good aren't they?" Melissa chuckled.

Alexis shrugged casually and started to walk to recovery. The Winchesters were silent, they were never good with talking, only Dean and Sam shared glances as they watched Melissa lead them through the hospital. She knew every shortcut, every floor tile, like the back of her hand.

"How long you been working here then Lexis?" Sam asked, trying to break the silence.

Alexis shrugged. "How long you been at Stanford?"

Sam tried not to wince. "About three years,"

"There's your answer," Alexis grunted and opened the double doors. Mr Brenham was asleep in his bed, nice new padding to cover his arm. Mrs Brenham was wide awake watching her husband sleep. Her head lifted as she saw Alexis, Sam and Dean walk in, then a frown crossed her face.

"Dr Winchester, what are you doing here? Why are you with these men?" She asked standing up.

"Just thought I would check on your husband," Alexis smiled. "Skip the formalities, I'm Alexis," she smiled and shook Mrs Brenham's hand.

"Sandy," Mrs Brenham replied and kept a stern eye on the boys.

"Sandy, these are my brothers, I know what happened okay? And they would like to ask you a few questions," Alexis smiled comfortingly.

She nodded and looked to them. "You left before I had a chance to thank you, if you didn't ring the ambulance, I don't think…"

Dean stiffened at the chick-flick moment and sighed. "Yeah, well no problem, uh…do you know a Miss Hudson?"

Sandy's eyes became puzzled. "Yeah, she was my next door neighbour,"

Dean looked to Sam and Alexis. "_That would explain why we found her next door_," he mumbled.

"Why? What has she got to do with anything?" Sandy frowned and glanced down at her husband.

Sam swallowed. "Did she have any regular visitors? Any that lived in a place near Sioux Falls?"

Sandy paused to think. "Yes actually," she frowned. "Uh…this woman, I think it was her sister, Jenny Hudson, yeah she lived like ten minutes from the center of Sioux Falls actually. Why?"

"Thanks Sandy, you did great, it's just a precaution. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're both doing," Alexis smiled and disappeared with her brothers outside of the room.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked Dean.

Alexis and Dean shared a glance.

"I think…we have a Wicca in Sioux Falls," Dean shrugged.

"I'll ring Bobby, let him know," Alexis announced flipping out her phone and going around the corner.

Sam shifted his weight slightly.

"Ants in your pants?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam shook his head. "Back in the car, when Alexis took those pills you…you looked at me, like…you were...I dunno like you were searching for something,"

Dean frowned. "Looking for what?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, an emotion,"

Dean let out a heavy sigh then smiled as Alexis came back round the corner.

"Did I interrupt something?" Alexis frowned feeling the tension roll off Dean.

"No," Dean said too quickly. "What did Bobby say?"

Alexis swallowed hard. "He didn't answer,"

"So what?" Sam shrugged. "He probably has another call,"

"No, he answers EVERY single time I ring, no, no something's up!" Alexis sighed and held her head.

Sam's eyes became wide, as Alexis sat down on a nearby chair and held her head, the whole scene felt familiar to him. The headaches that hurt more than they should. He watched as Alexis popped another pill in her mouth and stood up.

"You okay?" Dean asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Alexis snapped. "Let's just go back to Bobby's and dig up some information on this Jenny Hudson."

"Jeez cranky," Dean mumbled, just audible to Sam, as Alexis walked straight ahead of them.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam frowned.

"Just leave it Sammy!" Dean ordered and walked ahead to join Alexis.

Sam frowned, he felt completely alone and out of the picture, and this wasn't the first time in his life. The last time this happened he made a decision to leave, but this time, this time he wanted to stay. He wanted to be like Alexis, he wanted to fix it, he wanted to fix everyone.

With a heavy sigh Sam followed his brother and sister to the car.

1 hour later.

"Oh yeah, Bobby's pissed about his lock," Alexis announced as she fumbled for her keys to her house.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, well I'm sure 'Bob'll fix it!'"

"Did you just make a Bob the Builder reference?" Alexis frowned, Dean shrugged and she laughed. A light laugh, but it was enough to make both Dean and Sam grin like idiots. "Wow, I've missed you," she blurted, then realised what she said.

Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"Found them!" Alexis shouted and twisted it in the door. The house was relatively quiet and Alexis put her bag to one side noisily. She was welcomed with the same atmosphere, dark and heavy, something wasn't right. She caught Sam and Dean's attention and signalled them to be quiet.

They both nodded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's out on a hunt?" he whispered.

Alexis shook her head and pointed to Bobby's jacket. He never left without it. The boys immediately understood. Dean moved to the bottom of the stairs and signalled for Sam to go in the living area, and for Alexis to go to the basement, so that he was going to the kitchen. They nodded, and immediately got their head in the hunt.

Dean tossed Alexis his gun as she reached the top steps. She nodded appreciatively and frowned as if to say _what about you?_ Dean held up his knife and she nodded. Slowly and quietly, knowing every single creak in the stairs, she avoided them and got to the bottom. Everything seemed quiet, the panic room was closed and showed no signs of anyone in there. She turned around quickly as a sound was made. In the corner of the room was a pile of books and debris, which was moving! She crept towards it as a book shifted and Bobby's dusty head was revealed.

She took a sharp intake of breath and ran towards him. His mouth was sealed with duct-tape and his hands and feet were tied together with rope. She quickly untied him and ripped the duct-tape off but he wouldn't move. "Bobby!" she whispered. "Bobby wake up!" she sighed and looked around for some water. Instead she decided to slap him, he jolted up with a large breath.

"What the-" he breathed.

"Bobby are you okay?" Alexis asked trying to see if his pupils were dilated.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Bobby coughed.

She smirked knowing whatever went down, he hadn't hurt himself, because this was his usual cranky self. "What happened?"

"The Wicca bitch came here, her names Jenny Hudson or something…" Bobby said whilst he tried to cough the dust out from his lungs.

"Why did she come here?" Alexis frowned.

"Said she witnessed her sister dying, and that it was down to Sam and Dean Winchester, then she looked through the phone records…and saw you lived here." Bobby announced and tried to lock in eye contact with Alexis.

"What?" Alexis breathed. "She wasn't after you? She was after me?" she frowned, her head pounding, she needed another fix, her eyes were already itching.

"She was going to use you as bait, yeah," Bobby's jaw clenched in anger.

"I'm so sorry Bobby," Alexis sighed. "Where did she go?"

Bobby shrugged. "Up the stairs,"

"Dean and Sam are up there! I have to…" she scrambled up and ran up the stairs leaving Bobby underneath a pile of books.


End file.
